


Cold

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [374]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mother Hen Dean, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Destiel + sick!human!cas who can't handle a cold and a protective motherhenning Dean, please. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, pls send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“I…I don’t…something is wrong with my body.” Cas said, confused, as another cough wracked his body, followed by a sneeze.

“Yeah, it’s called getting sick, Cas.” Dean said, pulling out a thermometer and shoving it in Cas mouth. “Now lie down and chill. It won’t do you any good if you get even more sick.”

“But…what…”

“Ahh..stop talking and wait for the thermometer to beep.”

“But…”

Dean crossed his arms and gave a look, and Cas quieted down.

When the thermometer registered Cas’ temp, Dean took it and read.

“Yep. You are staying in bed.”

“I can move around though…” Cas tried to object, getting up. Dean pushed him back down on the bed.

“Stay. You are sick, and you need to heal up.”

Cas tried to object again, when he coughed again.

“Stay there. I’ll go make you something, and get you something for that temp you got.”

“But, Dean…”

“Cas. Stay. I’ll help take care of you.”

Dean turned and left and Cas sighed, looking up at the ceiling, wrapping the blanket he had around his body.

When Dean came back, it was with some water, some medicine, and some food that smelled disgusting at the moment.

Cas made a face at the food, and Dean sighed.

“Alright, but you need to drink up, and dependin’ if you start getting too dehydrated we’ll need to make sure that you’re drinkin’ enough fluids.”

Cas nodded and started reaching for the medicine and water.

“You stay under there, Cas.” Dean said. “I gotcha.”

Cas opened his mouth, looking up at Dean with big blue eyes, seeming to be even brighter since he was sick. Dean fed him the meds and helped tilt Cas’ head as he drank the water slowly.

Cas pulled his head away when he was done, and Dean nodded, placing the cup on the nightstand.

“Do you need anything else Cas?” Dean asked. “Another blanket? Some tissues? Anything?”

“Both tissues and another blanket sound wonderful Dean.” Cas nodded.

“I’ll go get you some then.” Dean said. “Be right back.” He got up and left the room again, coming back with the two things. Dean put the tissues down by the cup and placed the blanket over Cas, making sure that he was snug under the two blankets. “Here…” Dean said. Dean pulled out a tissue and pressed it up against Cas’ nose, who blew in it.

Dean threw the tissue away and felt Cas’ forehead.

“Take a nap Cas, you’ll need it.” Dean said. “And if you wake up and need somethin’ you call for me, and I’ll get. I don’t need you wanderin’ around sick and gettin’ even sicker because of it.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you for your help Dean.”

“Don’t mention it. Just get better, alright?”

“Alright.” Cas nodded, shutting his eyes.

“Awesome. Have a good sleep.”

Dean waited until he was sure Cas had fallen asleep before he left out of the room.


End file.
